Pissed off Angel
by nerdygaycas
Summary: Castiel is having a bad day and it turns worse when he sees Dean, because the hunter hasn't noticed the angel's feelings for him despite his various attempts. Sam is caught in the crossfire.


To say that Castiel is having a bad day would be an understatement.

The angel has found his break point during the course of this week. The search for God has been going on for months, _months_, and still there is no sign of daddy. No one knows and no one cares so he has no leads, no way to do "research" as the Winchester brothers do with every case which lands on their hands.

Apart from that, the fact that Lucifer and Michael are being annoying dicks to the brothers trying to coax them into saying yes, and having to keep an eye on Dean because his martyr complex induces him to accept Michael's offer. It's getting irritating.

Not to mention of course that Heaven is looking after him to throw him to jail, or kill him. That demons want to destroy him for helping the Winchesters achieve free will. That his powers are weakening and he's starting to feel the limitations of his vessel. That his cell phone isn't allowing him to make any calls, he has no money or means of transportation, or that after carving those sigils on Sam and Dean's ribs he cannot longer locate them.

So yeah, Castiel is in a very, _very_ bad mood by the time he finally finds the Winchesters.

The light of the motel room is dim and it smells of chlorine and old sheets. The duffels are being unloaded when the door swings open revealing a very wet, very pissed off Castiel. His stare is even more intense and his demeanor speaks of sleep deprivation. Not that he needs it or anything, but still…

"Hey, Cas." Sam waves a hand and smiles lopsidedly.

Cas responds with nothing but a grunt. He goes to the nearest chair and throws his head back closing his eyes.

"Well, you look like shit" states Dean, grin on his face. He doesn't like seeing Cas like this, all worn out, but hey, at least Cas is here.

Castiel turns his head to face the oldest Winchester and the moment he catches sight of Dean's expression his bad temper rises. Because Dean Winchester is fucking stupid.

Cas rolls his eyes and feels himself drift to sleep.

When he wakes up he's no longer sitting on the chair, but well splayed on a bed. Dean's bed. Dean isn't there of course. Why should he?

"Slept well?" asks Sam. He is standing by the bathroom door brushing his teeth. Castiel nods and blinks to dismiss the sleepy sensation.

"Dean went to… He'll be back soon" Sam is drying his face with a towel, he looks… younger. Maybe it's because he's well rested. At least that's what Dean said the first time Cas slept, that he looked like the sleeping beauty or something along those lines. He laughed at Cas' obliviousness when it came to popular culture references. He never explained much.

Dean enters the room and yes, Castiel is still mad at him. It's confusing. He was an angel, he wasn't supposed to _feel_. Yet here he was, drowning in a sea of mingled emotions he couldn't even understand. All triggered by Dean Winchester.

"You better?" asks Dean. Sam is nowhere to be seen. He's been doing that a lot lately, like he wants Cas and Dean to be together, alone. They never notice his absence though, that is until he announces his presence once more. Nothing ever happens.

"Yes" the word comes through gritted teeth. Cas fixes his blue eyes on Dean, and if looks could kill, Dean is sure he'd be in the grave by now. There's just too much intensity on the angel, or soon-to-be-ex-angel eyes. It's getting downright scary.

"Uh… okay. Fine. Wanna go get some breakfast? You'll be needing fuel now that you know… you aren't so angelic and all that" it comes troubled, the whole sentence, like he regrets each word he says but is unable to withdraw them so he just keeps on.

Thank God Cas isn't in the mood to initiate a verbal argument, Dean thinks. These past days Cas has been… difficult. What freaking kills him is that it's just with him, 'cause when he's talking to Sam, the angel wears if not happy, his usual stoic, impassionate face. But when it comes to Dean huh, he adopts a better bitch face than Sam, and talks back to prove that his point is the right one, and he's just weirder than usual.

They're in the Impala. Dean behind the wheel, Sam riding shotgun and Cas in the backseat looking through the window.

He remembers his previous attempts and considers that maybe he has been to subtle. Dean can be purposefully obtuse when feelings are involved.

_The first time he tried to be as direct and honest as one could be about this kind of things. It was a sunny day at Longmont, Colorado. Sam was sleeping in the car and Dean was leaning over his baby gulping down a fresh beer. He wasn't drunk, Cas checked._

"_I love you" said the angel without hesitation. Because it was true, and Dean needed to know, and he wanted to know if Dean felt the same way. _

_Dean looked at him as if he had just said something crazy, crazier than any shit they'd seen. And then he laughed, offered him a beer and changed subject._

_A week later, and after doing some research and simple interrogations, Cas decided to try in a more gentle manner._

_The site said, let him catch you, so Castiel fell on purpose. The site didn't say what to do before, so he just fell on the floor, Dean chuckled before helping him up and that was it. _

_Not working either. It was time to be a little more physical._

_Hugs, light touches, hair stroking, that was what one was supposed to do. _

_They were in a diner. Dean was ordering at the counter while Sam and Cas waited in the booth. Sam was about to ask something after ages of hesitation which didn't went unnoticed by Cas when Dean arrived._

_Cas placed an arm on the hunter's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, after some seconds he talked. "Thank you"_

_Dean's eyes were wide opened, his lips drawing a funny line._

"_It's fine, Cas. It's just food, not Jesus on a bun or anything." In fact Dean moved a little away from him, their sides no longer touching. Sam just burst with laughter and pointed at them both not able to articulate words. _

_After some days of infinite thank you, please, very much, you're welcome, not at all, it's okay and no, please you first, it was obvious this plan wasn't gonna work either._

_He had abandoned all hope of Dean loving him back when one day, after a very tiresome uneventful day, the eldest hunter had collapsed on his bed groaning and complaining about tension on his shoulders. Sam was in town making some money, so the angel and the hunter were alone, _again_, in the room._

_Inspiration came to him as rivers flow to the sea. He sat on the edge of Dean's bed and his hands found their way to the hunter's tense shoulders. They felt tight and strained. It wasn't right. It wasn't right because Cas had seen Dean naked. And the grace of his movements, the loosened muscles, they always did what Dean wanted them to do. He was toned but that didn't interfere with the smooth flow of his body. He needed to relax Dean. _

_Dean felt slender hands working out his jacket, and he didn't think twice. He was tired and whatever the fuck Cas was thinking, it didn't feel so bad. _

_He began stroking the shoulder blades at first, moving his fingers to display circular motions, pressing and grabbing the skin, smoothening the muscles with each silent caress. When his hands were rolling over Dean's back and occasionally lying at his sides, the hunter moaned gruffly. His body was more unrestrained and Cas decided it was a good time to move, but Dean held his wrist and told him to continue, so he did. It got better, because Dean said "If I'm gonna get a massage, I better do it properly" and his shirt was removed; only his bare torso remained. Dean told Cas to get a cream from Sam's bag, because "Sam is a girl so he always has girly things like shampoo and creams, shit like that". _

_Dean rested his head over his folded arms, using them as a pillow, while Castiel returned to massage not only his shoulders and upper back, but his lower back too. He began to feel warmer and a tingle ran up and down his spine but it was okay, not like they were doing it or anything. Just a guy (straddling his hips) massaging another (half naked) guy. Totally normal._

_The pressure grew and Dean felt his erection strain his pants. Castiel's breathing was troubled and his vessel was perspiring with the effort, or arousal. Dean began to make needy noises, completely unaware of it. C as was delighted hearing his mewls and groans, seeing as Dean's fingers clutched the sheets and feeling Dean's body go warmer where he touched._

"_Oh, Jesus! Dean, couldn't you tell me? Ugh" Sam had the back of his hand covering his eyes, in the other a bag of Chinese food. _

_Dean escaped from under Cas and locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't come out until next morning. And then he began to be more distant with the angel. Cas was tired. For that moment he thought Dean felt the same, but no. _

Every minute or so after coming back from his memories, Cas glanced at the rear view mirror to get a better look at the human. Sam noticed this before Dean did.

They ate at Jenna's Place, another greasy diner. Sam could smell the tension in the air, the stiffened annoyance emanating from Cas, and the plain discomfort flowing through his brother. He felt it before Cas snarled at Dean.

"What?" asked Dean tired of Cas' strange behavior.

"What?" retorted Cas mimicking Dean. How could someone be so blind to what was standing right in front of them?

"Dude, you've been acting weird and you're all tetchy with me lately!"

"Weird and tetchy?" he was genuinely surprised, if that was how Dean had perceived his fruitless attempts, then Dean was right to be bothered by Cas' conduct.

"Yes! What is it, Cas? And why the hell are you acting like that just with me and not with Sam?"

"Uh… Dean, maybe I should go?" murmured Sam, his eyes dancing from Dean to Cas at alarming speed.

"No. If Cas needs to say something, I see no reason why you shouldn't be here"

"Dean-"

"No, Sam." He turned his eyes to Cas, they were stony and emotionless and Cas doubted if he should say anything at all. "Out with it, feathery ass"

Castiel robbed a fry from Dean's plate before responding "Your ignorance, intended or not, is becoming uh… stressing"

Sam tried to excuse himself but Dean didn't let go of him. "My… my ignorance?" he spat the word and with that gesture Cas remembered how angry he was at Dean.

"Yes, Dean. Your ignorance."

"About?"

"My feelings for you"

Dean's temper cooled instantly, his eyes soften and his grip on Sam's wrist loosened allowing the younger Winchester to escape the scene in which he was so not required. "Oh"

"I love you"

Dean's cheeks were a pretty tint of pink "Really?"

Cas stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The gesture was becoming too familiar. "Yes, Dean"

And so, the both of them ended in the diner's bathroom. Heavy breaths and loud groans reverberating in the tiny room. The door rattled as much as Dean when Cas introduced a finger inside his tight hole after making Dean coat it with saliva. Dean sucked profusely at Cas' neck, making sure to leave a mark there for everyone to see. Cas was holding him to prevent him for falling, legs wrapped around the angel's waist. The heat inside the bathroom was becoming too much and the feeling of Cas twitching two fingers inside him and brushing his prostate was too much for Dean, his muffled cries were now very much audible.

"I think we'll have to go back to the motel, Dean." He could only nod at Cas' suggestion.

Sam had rented another room for the night, pretty sure of how the situation would develop. Unfortunately, his mind didn't stay clean.

Apparently, an angel having sex with the love of his life, after a millennia of virginity and very much pleased by the turn of the situation could become really, really loud.

And so could Dean.


End file.
